Nothing Should Matter That Much
by PageKarasu
Summary: It takes Duo and Shuichi to bring Heero and Yuki out of their crabby and routine days... but not without a lot of misunderstandings and breaking down of defenses. Not without a lot of pushing and love.
1. The Promise

Title: Nothing Should Matter that much 1/?

Author: PageKarasu

Archive: ,

Category: AU, Crossover, angst, romance, humor, lemon (later chapters)

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi / 1x2

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: smidge of angst, language

Spoilers: none

Notes: Short I know, I'll try to be more consistent with it then I have with other stories in the past. Please let me know what you think so far.

/ denotes thought/

Disclaimer: The characters of Gravitation and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Period. Don't sue. It's dramatic.

Nothing Should Matter That Much

The sliding glass door slid open then slammed shut, the force easing it slightly ajar once more. The light-haired man swore under his breath as the wind blew and the small pulsing flame at the end of his cigarette rushed away. He tried again.

He inhaled deeply holding the smoke in a little longer, letting the nicotine scald the back of his throat. Exhaling, he slid his bare forearms along the damp banister not caring much for his expensive suit. The skilled and proficient sound of active computer keys assaulted his ears and slowly it faded into nothing more than mere background noise against his heavy thoughts. He rested more firmly along the balcony's railing putting his weight into it, flicked his cigarette and let the sprinkles from the dusty clouds play upon the back of his neck.

A sudden noise belted from the usual soft tone of the television, gaining the blond man's attention.

Welcome back! It's about that time for our viewer favorite part of our show, BRIGHT FUTURE! Every month, we will have an audience member catch a koi with a fortune attached and have fans call in if the fortune comes true, offering cash prizes and trips to exotic locations. Now let's get ready for 'Fact and Fortune.' The loud sound of clapping commenced.

The music got louder trying pathetically to sound edgy in anticipation of the fortune.

It is said that you will find eternal love through struggle in 12 weeks, A slight pause. Saa! That date is Halloween. We look forward to hearing from you.

The man dropped his cigarette not caring whether it fell on some passerby or lit a bush on fire. He didn't understand moronic television shows in Japan such as that. What purpose did it serve than to better inflict stupidity amongst the population? Who would watch such a program? He let his golden eyes fall shut as the rain began to pelt down on the back of his head.

/ Twelve weeks. /

"Yuki."

The man outside swiveled his body toward the calling voice.

"Yuki."

He turned and walked inside.

"It's on! It's on!"

"I'm coming already!

"Hurry Shuichi!"

Suddenly a body came sliding as if into home base, landing perfectly in front of the television without spilling a single kernel of the bowled popcorn he d brought along. Pink hair swashed as he situated himself.

A catchy tune blasted throughout the room.

'Never is there gonna be a time, tiiiiiiiiiiiime, when I'll leave you alone. Never gonna be a time,' the two boys looked at each other, bodies swaying and sang, "tiiiiiiiiiiiime." that I'll leave you hurt, even as the world falls apart. This is Lover's Promise.'

"I love this show. There isn't a better love soap opera than this." The purple-eyed boy said, scratching his nose and looking at his chestnut-haired friend, his face so close to the screen it was nearly touching it.

The other boy nodded.

The show continued and they sat enthralled until Shuichi got a dry feeling in his throat. Three bowls of popcorn would do that to a guy. He waited impatiently for a commercial.

"Want a drink Duo?"

"Punch?" Duo said, twiddling with his long braid.

Shuichi nodded, getting up. As the pink-haired boy fetched the drinks, the commercial ended and 'Lover's Promise' came back on.

"It's on! It's on!" Duo shouted.

Shuichi came running in nearly knocking Duo over in the process. Drops of punch dribbled down the cup and onto Duo's white shirt and jeans.

"Shu! Damn."

"Sorry, sorry!" Shuichi whined.

They fiddled around trying to clean Duo up, but just ended up getting in one another's way. And then they came to realize there was a game show song playing loudly and it was no longer their beloved weekly show.

"Shuichi, change it back! Why'd you go and do that?"

"I didn't! Where's the remote?" The boy said in a panic.

"You're sitting on it! If I miss Livia and Mac s first kiss " Duo trailed off, shoving Shuichi out of the way and nearly knocking over the punch in the process. Shuichi ended face flat in the carpet, ass high in the hair.

Duo tried frantically to change it back, fumbling between the purple-eyed boy's body, the popcorn, punch, and all over mess they had made. Shuichi stayed immobile for a moment, face to carpet. He often roughhoused with Duo and he always expected playful attacks.

The game show song blared through the television and the man read the fortune aloud. Shuichi s ears perked up at the sound of eternal love. He was after all a sucker for the soul mate ploy.

It is said that you will find eternal love through struggle in 12 weeks. Shuichi turned over, eyes rolling toward the television's sharp glow. Saa! That date is Halloween. We look forward to hearing from you.

Just as the last words came out from the man's lips it was switched back to the soap.

"You are one clumsy idiot, you know that Shu?"

Shuichi pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue, "I've only been clumsy since I met you."

Duo gave an airy laugh and drank his punch even as his pink-haired friend attacked him. They tumbled along the carpet as their favorite show played on.

"That's for nearly knocking me out! And that's for calling me an idiot!" Shuichi yelled, pinning Duo's arms above his head and tickling him until he literally cried from an aching gut.

/Twelve weeks is so far away /


	2. Intermission

Title: Nothing Should Matter that much 2/?

Category: AU, Crossover, angst, romance, humor, lemon (later chapters)

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi / 1x2

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: smidge of angst, language

Spoilers: none

Notes: I'll have the next chapter out soon. The war is on baby. Pranks, lust, understanding and arguing to come./ denotes thought/  
Disclaimer: The characters of Gravitation and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Period. Don't sue. It's unnecessary.

Chapter 2

~ Week 1. October 12 ~

The morning started with matching swooshes from two doors. Two boys promptly ran into each other, leaving one another both on their backs and out of breath. They scrambled quickly to their feet as if the occurrence hadn't fazed them in the slightest. Looking at one another, they spoke in unison.

"I'm running late!"

"I'll make breakfast, you shower first."

A quick nod and a sprint in either direction and their late day was started.

The table was neatly organized. Almost as if an invisible line divided it down the middle and everything was placed with determined anal manner. Both boys simultaneously came out of their respective rooms, grabbing their respective items and heading for the door.

"I'm requested to stay later at headquarters today. You can lock the door."

Yuki looked at his roommate Heero with blank eyes. Heero was about 5' 10" with bushy brown hair and deep blue eyes. But Heero looked different today. He wasn't wearing his usual uniform or usual blas expression. Heero's eyes held a hint of accomplishment and success. His outfit was darker, almost a black color. He didn't know that the Preventers carried any other garb than what Heero had been wearing in the past. The only ones he knew of to have other attire were of higher rank

"You got a promotion?"

Heero nodded and walked out leaving the door wide open for Yuki to follow. They always walked to the corner of Arktide Street before parting ways. Heero to Preventers headquarters and Yuki to the park near the lake in the open air.

Heero held the elevator as Yuki locked up. They blond haired man looked at his door in disapproval. Ever morning when he left and every evening when he came home he was forced to stare at the corroded wood. A once auburn color now a dark brown. Shaking his head, he followed Heero's suit.

Yuki looked at Heero. "Congratulations on the promotion. I'll be home early and working late at the apartment tonight."

He got an affirmative grunt from Heero. And they walked to the corner and parted ways just like every day before and they predicted the same for many days to come.

"La la la no no hmmm hmmm hmm la la " Shuichi hummed.

He loved days like this. Days where he wasn't forced to go to the studio... days and even nights when he could spend his time near the park and lake, composing new lyrics that he knew he would always feel. The most relaxing and mind easing atmosphere. The trees had a faint breeze enough to send a shiver down your spine every once and a while and the sound of the lake rippling and the giggles of children early in the morning with their families fishing and splashing amongst themselves near the docks was amazing. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Shuichi himself sat along the top of a tall hill, shaded by two trees overlooking the lake. He had a perfect view. The mountains in the distance, the rising sun and dissolving moon, the lovers at the bottom near the water's edge. It was true inspiration to him. He went as far as to claim that spot atop the hill as his own. With a wood sign, he colored it 'SHUICHI'S SPOT' with a rose red sharpie marker that his idol Ryuichi had given to him.

"Hmmm mmm hmm hmmmm mmm " Shuichi hummed louder, a beat finally coming to him there hanging on the tip of his tongue, in the back of his mind.

Just another few sets and he'd have it, the latest single for BAD LUCK. But his concentration was interrupted by a low shout. Shuichi snapped his neck around to see a man in a black suit eat asphalt. He half wanted to burst out laughing, but refrained from that level of immaturity. And as he shifted his gaze he saw a big black lab run away with what he assumed was the nicely clad man's hot dog. He sniffed against the damp air and went to see if he could help out.

As he stepped nearer he could see that the man had a pleasant build and thick blond hair. His face was completely in the gravel so he opted for subtle humor to save the man from his embarrassment.

"Got a thief on your hands do ya?" Shuichi said grabbing the man's shoulder in a gesture to help him off the floor.

A strong hand clasped over Shuichi's own and wretched it from his shoulder, the force making the pink haired boy step back in alarm but it didn't deter his will to help the man.

"I was just trying to help, mister. How 'bout I get you another hot dog?"

He watched the man rise from the ground, dusting his casual black suit off. Shuichi scanned the man, his eyes raking over the tall man's form from his dusty knees to his piercing gold eyes. The eyes that looked as if they wanted to disembowel the poor samaritan Shuichi gulped.

And then the man spoke, his voice deep and baratone. "I don't need your pity. I'm no charity case."

Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed. "I was just being nice. You don't have to say things like that."

The other man scowled. Most people would've scurried away at his cold demeanor.

"So what do ya say? You can come sit with me," the smaller boy said and pointed, "see, SHUICHI'S SPOT."

Shuichi watched those enticing gold eyes roll, annoyed no doubt.

"I'm Shindou Shuichi."

"Yuki Eiri." Yuki said reluctantly.

He couldn't believe he was still talking to this kid. And he was a kid. He looked as if he was nothing more than a teenager. He glanced over to the dark red sign that Shuichi had pointed to /he sure acts like a child./

He looked down at Shuichi with hard eyes as he tugged lightly on his cuff. Shuichi was handing him the hotdog. Yuki looked down at it. Maybe it'd be okay to talk to this kid.

"Here ya go Yuki!" Shuichi said bright eyed.

The blond haired man stared a little longer at the lunch he should've had by now and stared some more. Suddenly he reached into his pocket as he reached for the hot dog, slapped a ten in Shuichi's hand walked away.

Maybe not.

7:47 a.m. ~ October 12.

New day. New job well, same job just with a large and ludicrous promotion. Heero thought as he strutted in to P.H.Q. with a broader way to his shoulders and a sterner stride to his walk. Some people looked at him with admiration, others with envy. The set line in his jaw revealed to others that in either case he was of higher rank more experienced and their new boss.

He hadn't spent very long at all being a rookie Preventer and and even lesser time as an intermediate. Most employees took a year to train and another year or so for first assignments. And even after that, evaluation was so tough that most were thrown back into training. He was proud that he was one of the very few whom had high intensity drive and skill to excel in such a physically and mentally taxing environment. He look down to his colored uniform and the stripe on the side of his pant leg as he opened the door to the break room. He was fixated on getting some coffee into his belly and brain to start out his early morning, but right next to the coffee machine was the one person in the entire world he did not want to see. It was enough to make him turn around and walk back out. There was coffee at the store down the street

"Heero?"

Heero cursed. Turning around he kept his face neutral and got a cup for his morning coffee.

"WOW! Check out your digs!" Duo said, circling around him.

The blue eyed boy scowled.

"Promotion huh how far did they up you?"

"Three ranks."

Duo snorted. Half in amazement and half in rudeness. "Well, congratulations there, hanyou."

Heero frowned even more. He and Duo were paired together in the beginning. For some reason they always did so well with tests and assignments that they were always deployed together. When Heero asked his superiors why, they refused him, saying that it was confidential. Heero was always one to follow orders, but once he got his intermediate ranking, he didn't want to be with Duo anymore. He would've rather done things by himself. And he definitely knew he didn't want to think about the reasons why.

"Hear that hanyou? I'm trying to tell you - you deserve everything that you get."

Heero proceeded to pour his coffee. He hated that name. The night of their very first mission, Duo had tried to get closer to Heero. Form a friendship. A bond. Heero would allow it for a moment and oddly almost instantly at Duo's persuasiveness. Then suddenly he would dismiss Duo completely, causing tension and resentment. It was a problem. Duo made that clear. He used Heero's heritage against him, calling him a hanyou. A half demon. Playing on his hot and cold attitude. Duo yelled and screamed, saying that when he needed to act human the most, he was the biggest asshole straight out of hell. That he could never statisfy someone friendship or more.

That was what hurt the most. It was nothing but true. There was so much history between them and Duo had so much animosity. Almost rightfully so.

"Duo you know I worked my ass off to get where I am."

"Did I ever say anything otherwise?" Duo spat, clenching his jaw and stepping closer.

Suddenly the door opened and a lowly newbie came waltzing in with his lunch. Duo growled at him and the boy felt the unwelcome presence, hauling his ass out with a breath of 'I'll eat on floor 15.'

Duo turned his attention back to the problem at hand and shook his head. Heero saw him turn around and walk toward the door. Good. He noticed Duo's long braid, still hanging low, still neat. And he felt an ache that he hadn't felt in so long. He never had to see Duo because the divisions were so vast and rapid. Was it coincidence today the day he was of higher authority than Duo wait! He was higher than Duo. He was Duo's boss. He didn't have the right to make him feel these feelings and especially and most importantly not at work.

"Duo. Don't ever call me hanyou again. Not here on headquarters. Not ever."

Duo paused, positively shaking with irritation. His fingers were tight around his mug's handle and he swiftly turned walking back and resting his lips on Heero's ear. He felt a hot trail or liquid run down the lower part of his uniform and Duo's heaving breath on his ear.

"I'll be seeing you. Boss." Duo said with irritation, walking away and slamming the door.

"Bad day?" Shuichi asked.

"Fucking bad day." Duo said stripping for a long hot shower.

"Me too."

"What the hell happened?"

Heero stomped to his room. "Bad fucking day."

TBC 


	3. First Impressions

Title: Nothing Should Matter that much 3/?  
Author: PageKarasu Category: AU, Crossover, angst, romance, humor, lemon (later chapters)  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi / 1x2 Rating: PG-13 Warnings: smidge of angst Spoilers: none Disclaimer: The characters of Gravitation and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Period. Don't sue. It's unnecessary.

Chapter 3

~ Week 2. October 18 ~

Birds were chirping, trees were rustling and faint sounds of voices surrounded Duo s ears. He groaned and shimmied his bed sheets from around his shoulders. The smell of brewed coffee enveloped his nostrils and he groaned once more. Every time he saw thought dreamed of that jerk Heero like he had dreamed almost every night for the past week, he couldn t help but arise with a scowl. He deemed it probably because he dreamed of Heero more often than he d like to admit. Naps at his desk, daydreams in the breakroom and even on missions. The braided boy snorted to himself, last night s torture consisted of himself chasing after his ex-partner waving something resembling a stick at him.

If only I could have hit the bastard. Duo said to himself.

The slamming of pots and pans brought Duo out of his contemplation. He hated today already. His body told him work was in an hour and the day of the new week just didn t seem to correlate with his mood. He stared out his window and let his gaze follow to the spot of hardwood floor that the sun shone upon. The apartment Shuichi and himself lived in was a relatively newer model and it seemed odd to him that the windows were of such an antique style. He fixed his eyes on the raised area, listening to the wind pick up a bit. He took a pillow from behind his head and thrust it over his face.

Even the air sounds happy. What next? He said again to himself.

A quick knock came at his door and his bright-haired roomy strolled in with a smile on his face.

Du~ooooooo Shuichi sang.

Oh God.

Shuichi s demeanor immediately changed to one of concern and he sat along the edge of Duo s bed.

You alright?

Duo moved the pillow from his face, revealing a large grin. He stared at his friend, the look of confusion and Shuichi s childish features softening his heart. Shuichi immediately matched the expression.

WAAAAHHHHH! Duo! Let go! The pink haired boy yelped.

Shuichi was now splayed across Duo s bed laying next to him, he looked at Duo, laughing.

I just came to tell you I made breakfast and coffee before work. It s the first time I m up and not running late. Can you believe it?

Duo had decided a while ago to keep his problems with Heero from Shuichi, he never wanted his friend to see the side of him that scared even himself and he felt that feeling creeping up on him. Duo was very protective of Shuichi and he didn t quite know why... perhaps because Shuichi was the sweet and compassionate boy he'd grown up with. Too close to be lovers and too similar to be enemies. Sometimes he almost wished he could feel that facet of love toward his roomie. He knew he d jump at the chance if that were the case but it just wasn t.

Yeah Shu? I m so proud of you. Duo teased.

Sarcasm won t get you pancakes Duo.

Okay okay! The braided boy replied, poking Shuichi s cheek.

Neither will poking. Shuichi poked back.

They smiled at one another for a long moment and just lay there.

Shuichi rolled on his side to face his friend and pushed Duo s bangs out of his eyes. Sooooooo, what happened yesterday?

Duo steeled, Ah, well, work just really sucked. New boss and all. He s a real asshole. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping Shuichi would just let it go.

Want me to go in there and set him straight? You know I can!

Duo laughed out loud. No, no, I don t think that d do much good.

The purple eyed boy looked at his confused friend. Better a blissfully confused friend then a worried one, Duo thought.

Anyway, how was your day yesterday?

Shuichi s face turned red.

Shu, Duo laughed. You re turning red. You get fucked good on your journey for a muse?

Shuichi almost fell out of the bed. DUO!

What? What? It s a valid question. You only ever turn red in the face when sex is involved, Duo chuckled again and took Shuichi into his arms giving him a big hug.

Well no. It was very frustrating, He said, burring his face in Duo s chest. I was at the park finishing up some lyrics and this guy was attacked by a dog that wanted his hotdog.

Was it a big hotdog? Duo interrupted.

Shuichi pushed against the chest supporting him and sat up quickly ignoring Duo s teasing comment. He then proceeded to heatedly tell Duo of yesterday s occurrence.

Wow Shu! Seems like he s gotten under your skin a bit. He said teasingly, eyes drifting toward his clock. OH SHIT! I m late!

Oh Duo! I m so sorry! Go get ready I ll call up and tell them you weren t feeling well.

Duo scrambled into the shower and called out, Don t bother, it won t save my hide. Can you just grab my uniform for me please?

Okay! Shuichi said rushing around in the mess that was Duo s room.

By the time Duo had gotten out of the shower, the house was quiet and all that was left was the lingering smell of coffee. He glanced at the clock and saw it was an hour past the time he was supposed to be at work. Cursing himself, the fresh boy made his way around the apartment only to find cold pancakes and toast. As he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, he noticed a note left on the table.

Duo,  
Thanks for listening to me. I feel really bad about making you late so I should have told your boss everything in person by the time you get this. It s the least I can do. And don t worry about me, I told my boss, my tardiness was your fault.

Just kidding.

The toast fell from Duo s mouth as he looked at the chicken scratched name with a heart next to it. This was terrible. Disastrous. Horrific. Shuichi was going to show up at headquarters, hunt down his boss Heero Before the thought could even finish, Duo was out the door leaving it wide open.

The receptionist was visibly on the end of her rope. She had never dealt with such an insistent pest in all her customer serving days. If he came back and asked again, she didn t know if she could restrain herself. She heard footsteps approaching

Ma am, I just can t leave till you let me talk to the boss on this floor.

He stared at the chubby lady holding her hands over her ears, aggravation clearly showing on his face.

Ma am! HEY LADY! Shuichi shouted.

Sir, I cannot divulge that information. Mr. Yuy cannot see you. she gritted.

The pink haired boy, shoulders slumped, began to walk away. Then turned back around swiftly and marched back to the service desk.

Excuse me again

The woman fixed her uniform and stood up and said, Sir this is the last time I am going

She trailed off as she her eyes followed something. She jerked her head in quick motions to the side. Shuichi turned around and saw the back of a man s head walking quickly down the hall. It took Shuichi a split second to realize what was going on before he bolted down the corridor, calling out to the man.

Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy! Please! A moment of your time!

yes. Heero replied turning around slowly.

Heero stared at the oddly bright pink hair that sat atop this intrusive boy's head. He let his eyes travel down to the boy's eyes as he waited for him to catch his breath. He bore a striking resemblence to Duo. Big violet eyes, small lean build and he was sure if he smiled a grin from ear to ear was possible. He shook his thoughts of anything remotely Duo-esque away. After one run in with his ex-partner, everything lately had been coming full circle back to Duo.

My name is Shuichi. I m a friend of Duo. He s an employee under you.

Shuichi watched as Heero walked away at the mention of his friend s name.

Mr. Yuy please!

Heero stopped once more. Duo is late. Very late. Are you here to do his job for him?

The purple eyed boy was beginning to understand why Duo disliked him, but held his ground.

What? No. I m here to let you know personally, that the reason that Duo is late is my fault. Entirely my fault. He s late because-

But before Shuichi could finish, Heero cut him off.

I neither care to know the whereabouts of Duo at this point or know the reason he has been late. He s obviously lost his touch. The tousle haired boy said flatly as he turned on his heel and began to walk away once more.

Shuichi stood firm. Mr. Yuy. I neither care that you have the audacity to be rude to strangers or that you dislike Duo for whatever reason and I am telling you that Duo being late is NOT his fault. Even though I m beginning to see how much of an ass-

The sound of heavy combat boots neared and squeaked with a deafening echo. Heero turned back around and noticed the stray hairs along Duo s braid and the lack of the proper well groomed look he was expected to have. He snorted.

Duo came at the perfect time. If he heard correctly, Shuichi was just about to call his boss what everyone thought, but never dared to say for the sake of their job. And surely to Heero it sounded like Shuichi was speaking for him. The exact reason that Duo was so avid about Shuichi never interfering in his work life.

Hiya Boss. Sorry I m late! Duo offered.

Duo! You re early! Shuichi said, regarding the message that he had left.

NO, he is indisputably late. Duo. Go home.

Duo stood with his mouth agape. He never thought Heero would go that far for a little punctuality problem.

Shuichi spoke up once again, Mr. Yuy, like I said it s my fault!

Heero was extremely aggravated. He gave a glare that made Shuichi shrink back. Duo knew it all too well.

Heero. Don t be upset with Shuichi. It s my fault. Duo protested slinging an arm around Shu.

Heero s eyes flashed something distantly familiar and Duo got an idea to end this nightmare of a situation quickly. Shuichi looked curiously at Duo as he moved closer to him and slid a hand around his hip. Duo watched as Heero zeroed in.

Actually Heero, we re both at fault. We were well remember that time in training when you re shorts malfunctioned and I offered to take care of it? Duo taunted, reached up to touch Shuichi s skin beneath his shirt. Shuichi yiped at the touch.

yes.

Well, my roomie here, accepted gratefully.

A flicker of hurt crossed Heero s eyes before he turned a spoke in a hardened tone.

You ve taken up enough of my time. Clean up and get to work.

Duo walked Shuichi out. Things were sure to be even more tense between Duo and his boss now that he showed that little display. He wanted to slap himself for it and at the same time was glad that it happened. Heero and himself had a long history. A past of pain, lust and quite possibly love. But the two never got far enough to figure things out. Things just change and haven t been the same since. The fact that there was still concern in what Duo did somehow put hope into his heart.

Thank you Shu. Duo said hugging the boy.

You re my best friend Duo. I would do anything for you. Come by the studio tonight will you? I need your help next week too. the skinny boy replied as he waved goodbye.

Duo knew Shu would always be there for him, but even though they had known one another since childhood, again Duo reminded himself that Heero was one subject that they should never share. It was the hardest and most emotional experience of his life and now after a couple years of absence, Heero reappeared. He'd always known Heero was around and maybe even Heero hoped Duo was around too. In the meeting room next door, the same bathroom, just missing one another after all this time. He sighed. He didn t have his best friend to turn to with this. He didn t have the fight in him to lose again what he might have loved.

The building door slammed shut.

Hope is for fools. 


End file.
